The Infectious Disease Section (IDS) has three major areas of investigation. First are clinical and preclinical studies to improve the diagnosis, management and prevention of infectious complications that occur in immunocompromised hosts. Second is to elucidate the pathophysiology and to improve the treatment of invasive mycoses that are associated with cancer and AIDS. Third is to elucidate the immunopathogenesis and neuropathology that occur in children with AIDS and to develop effective treatment strategies. Studies in each of these three areas combine preclinical research along with comprehensive clinical trials. In each area, considerable progress has been made in advancing the status of knowledge.